dragoncityfandomcom-20200223-history
Tutorial/Breeding Legends
As of the Light & War (LaW) Update (2013-July-26), breeding Legends suddenly became more difficult. The purpose of this Tutorial is to address the confusion amongst players who are used to the ease of breeding other Dragons. The typical question is: "How do I breed (insert name of Legend)?" The Short Version As of the the LaW Update, the following text was appended to every Legend Description: "... Breed Pure dragons to get the Legendary ones." Just keep breeding them until you get a Legend. It will be difficult, yes. You will get many Pure Dragons and Pure Hybrids, yes. Just keep doing it. If you're interested in why it is so hard, read on. Be warned. The next section is for Advanced Breeders. The Long Version Breeding Tutorial updated with information from Nmtan's work. To understand how difficult it is to get the Legend after the update, you will need to understand the Breeding System. And you will need some Math skills. First, some basic reading. --> Breeding -- You will need to read and understand all of it to understand the rest of this page. (If you're asking why the information isn't on this page... the main reason is so that anyone updating the Breeding Page will not have to update this page, as well.) Now that you understand the Breeding System, consider this: #The Pure is now an Elemental Dragon. #Pure Dragons are now in Difficulty Group 2 (Difficulty 2.) #Legend Dragons are now in Difficulty 3, with the exception of Legendary Dragons (Difficulty 1!) #Pure + Pure will give you either Pure or Legend. #Breeding two identical Dragons (e.g., Pure Dragon + Pure Dragon / Pure Dark Dragon + Pure Dark Dragon) triggers a switch that makes it highly likely for the result to be another of the same. #UPDATE 20130914: Difficulty does not make a difference in Breeding Legends. The probability is more or less fixed. #UPDATE 20130914: Breeding two Pure Dragons may still trigger the old switch, but it doesn't appear to make a difference. Logic Walkthrough + = (99%) + = (1%) + = (1%) + = (1%) + = (1%) + = (1%) + = (1%) The remaining information / instructions from the earlier version of this Tutorial can now be considered obsolete. This is our new recommendation, credits to Nmtan The Breeding System as we know it appears to have been rewritten to give a stable (~6%) chance for Legends. The Breeding System simply decides if the result of Pure x Pure = Pure or if Pure x Pure = Legend. If the Breeding System decides that the result is a Legend, it randomly selects one of the 6 Legends. That's all there is to it. To minimize the time spent on breeding/hatching, we advise using Pure Dragon x Pure Dragon. Note: Breeding Pure Hybrids does not change the chance of getting a Legend significantly, interestingly enough. We are not sure why, but it appears as if the 6% chance is set aside automatically before Breeding Calculation takes place. Update: 20130926 -- the Wind Dragon has been returned to the store, and it's breedable for now. Good luck with your breeds! Update First reports of success using this method in Thread:164112 by User:Khm3ngsr3 & User:St13. Congratulations! 2013-Oct: Increased reports of success rate in breeding Legends suggest that the Breeding System may have been tweaked to increase the chance of getting Legends. 2013-Nov: User:GabitoDiaz suggests that using Ranked Dragons may improve your success rate in breeding Legends. This suggestion has not been fully tested. : Test results appear to show that Ranked Dragons do not have an impact on the success rate in Breeding Legends. Test results also appear to show unchanged chance of getting Legends, at ~6%. Category:FAQ Category:Tutorial